


Springfield Sasquatches

by Cornerofmadness



Category: The Simpsons, The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: This new case of Mulder’s has Scully rolling her eyes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Springfield Sasquatches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine
> 
> **Notes:** written for evil_little_doh in comment_fic for the prompt The X-Files/The Simpsons, Fox Mulder+Dana Scully+Lisa Simpson, Lisa sees a Bigfoot so Mulder and Scully are back to investigate

XXX

“We’re back in Springfield, why?” Scully eyed Mulder as he rocketed past the town’s sign. They had been an hour away on a child kidnapping case when he said they had a new case right in the area. She knew better than to argue with him at this point. Mulder was a force of nature and either you got out of the way or rode the wave. _Or go under_ , she thought without rancor. 

“Lisa Simpson has been posting pictures of a Sasquatch to the net. Oh, she doesn’t believe it’s Bigfoot-”

“Because she’s intelligent,” she interrupted.

“So I thought we could check it out,” Mulder continued as if he hadn’t heard her. “I hope you have some hiking shoes in your suitcase, Scully.”

She daydreamed about planting those shoes up his backside as he pulled into the Simpson’s drive. Scully could hear saxophone music pouring out of one of the windows. At least Lisa was home. Mulder knocked on the door and Marge opened. Her eyes bulged, clearly remembering them.

“Mrs. Simpson, I’m Special Agent Mulder and this is Special Agent Scully. You might remember us from the time your husband thought he saw a UFO,” Mulder said.

She bobbed her head, nearly smacking Mulder in the eye with her tower of hair. “I remember.” Marge laughed nervously. “What can I do for you, agents? Has someone done something? It’s not Bart is it?”

“No ma’am.” Scully smiled. “Your daughter, Lisa, has posted some interesting photos.”

“Bigfoot,” Mulder added and Scully couldn’t stop her eye roll.

“Oh. Those.” Marge turned and shouted up the stairs, “Lisa, come here. The F.B.I. wants to talk to you.” She looked at them. “Come in. Have a seat. Do you want something to drink? To eat? I can get you something.”

Scully held up a hand to cut her off. “We’re fine. We just need to talk to Lisa about what she saw.”

“Lisa,” Marge called again.

The little girl ran downstairs, skidding to a stop in the living room, staring at the agents. “Agents Mulder and Scully.”

“You remembered us.” Mulder beamed and Scully was reminded how sharp Lisa was. “I wanted to talk to you about what you saw in the woods.”

“It can’t be what everyone thinks it is,” Lisa said hurriedly. “Bigfoots don’t exist.”

“There is evidence to support their existence,” Mulder argued.

Lisa looked past him to Scully. “You don’t believe in them, do you, Agent Scully?”

“Like you I’m skeptical,” she admitted. “But if you could tell us what you saw…”

“A big hairy thing but it was probably a guy in a suit. I mean my own dad was mistaken for Bigfoot once.” Lisa rolled her eyes so hard Scully was surprised they didn’t fly free. “I can take you there if you want to see for yourself.”

“That would be perfect,” Mulder said with a little bounce.

“Oh, I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Marge said.

“Come with us, Mom. You always go out into the woods if it’s Bart misbehaving,” Lisa argued.

“All right. Just let me go get Maggie.” Marge stood and went to fetch the baby.

Scully just shook her head. Following a little girl into the woods on the track of Bigfoot just because it interested Mulder, how had this become totally unsurprising to her? Oh well, it could be worse. Homer could be coming with them. Scully braced herself for what they’d find in the woods. The only thing she was certain of was it wouldn’t be Bigfoot.


End file.
